Some Nights
by BeyondxHatred
Summary: Not everything was fine after Hiccup woke up that day. But some nights are worse than others. Drabble.


**Title:** Some Nights

**Started:** 4/10/10 10:56:37 pm

**Story Quote:** In bitter irony, he could almost _feel_ the leg that no longer was. Every time he woke up, it was like his limb was being taken from him again.

**A/N: **I loved the movie. It was just too cute. Enjoy!

* * *

Some nights were worse than this, but tonight was definitely one of the worst.

Just as any night prior, Hiccup had fallen, exhausted, into bed after another day of training with the dragons and the villagers. The first thing to be removed after collapsing onto the pile of wool used as stuffing would be his false leg. The straps that clung to his thigh could not be released fast enough; they chafed something horrible. How could Gobber stand to wear his prosthetic limbs all day? By lunch Hiccup was already more or less just hopping on his good leg. By the end of the day, the pain it caused would force him to rely solely on Toothless to get anywhere.

Said dragon was now lying at the foot of his bed with his large, green eyes focused on Hiccup. He watched in silence as his master and friend removed the last of the bindings on his leg and let them fall to the floor. Hiccup hissed in sweet relief and ran tentative hands over the abused flesh. What could be saved from his leg was... well, not much. From just above his kneecap was the best they could manage, and the skin from that point could only be considered as bare minimum. It would grow tougher, sure, but third and second degree burns hurt like Thor.

To be fair, he really did try to act tough about it, but he'd never been the 'grin and bear it' type. So, instead of voicing his complaints to the villagers, he and Toothless would disappear about every few hours. Nothing took Hiccup's mind off the pain like being up in the air. During these times, all his pains and troubles were left dirt-side. All his limitations. All his fear.

But now the day was done. Hiccup fell back against his bedding and closed his weary eyes. Within seconds he was sound asleep. Toothless crawled soundlessly along the floor until he reached his companion's side. The candle on the nightstand flicked from side to side smoothly as the dragon breathed before a short gust snuffed it out of existence. Now completely immersed in the dark, Toothless loomed like a great shadow over the bed. How long would the peace last tonight? An hour? Maybe two if they were lucky?

Silence reigned for a moment more before the dragon ghosted up into the rafters above Hiccup. Bright eyes scrutinized the prone form on the bed before drifting shut and slowly ambling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hiccup was not so lucky.

Screaming in agony the boy lurched up out of his slumber. He was blind, scared, slick with cold sweat, and in terrible pain. He blinked out tears of anguish and clamped his jaw shut. Had his dad heard? Did he wake up? Hiccup muffled his own sobbing to listen to the noises around him. At first the only noise that registered was the erratic _thump-thud_ of his heart. The nonexistent creaking of the floorboards signaled that, no, his father had not been roused. He was silently grateful. That poor man had been through _weeks_ of being awoken to the sounds of his son screaming. He deserved a night off for once. Hiccup bit his lip in order to keep himself quiet.

Another dream. That was all, just another dream. Oh Thor, it hurt! He whined into his curled up leg. Why did it always hurt so bad?! The tears were now soaking through the thin sheet that covered him and his bangs were clinging to his forehead in matted clumps. Through the fog the pain enforced on his mind, he knew that if he waited long enough he would be able to fall asleep again. That the pain would eventually subside and he could start to breathe again. He choked on his tears. But how long would _that _take? In bitter irony, he could almost _feel_ the leg that no longer was. Every time he woke up, it was like his limb was being taken from him again.

A soft cooing caught his attention. Of course, Toothless was at his side, vigilant eyes shining in the darkness as they watched his every move.

"I-I'm sorry," Hiccup ground out. He took in a shaky breath to try and steady himself. "If anyone deserves a break, it's you. You save your entire race and get rewarded by never getting a solid night's sleep."

Toothless growled quietly into his ear, a way of saying 'You're a fool if you think I'd be anywhere else', before resuming the affectionate purring. The dragon rested its massive head lightly at his side. Somehow Hiccup did feel slightly better. Maybe just knowing how much his dragon cared for him was enough to alleviate some of the pain.

But a bit of pain-killing herbs that the elder had given him sure wouldn't hurt.

Hiccup reached over Toothless' head and grasped the bottle on his nightstand. The smell that wafted from it alone was nauseating, but he knew if he was going to get any sleep tonight he would have to down the whole thing. He inhaled sharply and uplifted the bottle to his lips. It was just as bitter as he remembered, and his initial response was to spew it across the floor, but a gentle nudge to his arm told him to keep going. So he did. Every last, vile drop slid down his throat like sludge. He gagged and dropped the bottle to the floor. He'd retrieve it from under his bed in the morning. Right now, all he wanted was to go to sleep.

With a _hmph_ he fell back upon the bed. Toothless was silent for a moment longer before he sunk down to the floor beside him; ever the watchful guardian. Hiccup vaguely groped for his sheet in the dark and was instead met with a warm, webbed wing. He smiled down at Toothless with tear-stained cheeks before he was lulled, once more, into sleep by the resounding _thump-thud_ of the dragon's heart. He slept blissful and dreamless.

Perhaps this night wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Aw, I just adore Toothless. He was so cute. Review if you think so too! :)


End file.
